LOSER
by Boston Song
Summary: – Ser un perdedor cuando tú no, apesta sí – El mayor alzo una ceja. Stiles rió. - Pero creo que ya no me importa. Después de todo, este perdedor consiguió a Derek Hale. Basado en la canción "Loser" de Julian Moon.


**LOSER**

Stiles Stilinski siempre había sido un perdedor. Un bicho raro hasta en su nombre. El tipo de chico en el que nadie se fijaba, todo gracias a su TDAH, su nula capacidad para los deportes (lo cual le aseguraba su lugar en la banca del equipo de Lacrosse). Sumando también el hecho de que era un cerebrito, lo cual le ganaba más burlas a su persona.

Las cosas habían mejorado un poco cuando su mejor amigo, Scott McCall, había sido mordido por un hombre lobo alfa.

Su amigo mitad hispano había desarrollo músculo, reflejos envidiables, y algo de popularidad. La misma que por correlación, Stiles también poseía.

Aquella popularidad se acrecentó ligeramente cuando Lydia Martin, antiguo amor de la vida del castaño y la antigua chica más popular de la escuela, se había convertido en banshee y parte de la manada de Scott, quién después de muchas vueltas de la vida, había resultado ser un alfa verdadero.

Pero aún cuando formaba parte de un gran y genial grupo, seguía siendo uno de los bichos raros del pueblo.

Y tal vez por eso Derek se había visto atraído por él.

Cuando el joven Hale había vuelto al pueblo en busca de su hermana mayor, no había ido con la idea de quedarse, pero una cosa llevo a la otra, y la hora de los que hubo, se encontró comprando una propiedad y quedándose definitivo en el pueblo.

Al principio Derek odiaba a Stiles, y Stiles desconfiaba hasta de la sombra de Derek.

Aquello no cambio durante meses.

Siempre que se veían, el mayor le gruñía, o amenazaba, o le insultaba, y el castaño respondía con todo el sarcasmo del que era capaz de generar en su delgado cuerpo.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo su odio, Stiles pasaba mucho tiempo en su Loft. Bien fuera leyendo cualquiera de los libros que el mayor tenía desperdigados por doquier, o haciendo sus deberes con Scott, o investigando a la criatura de turno.

Y la verdad es que, aunque Derek alegaba detestar a Stiles, nunca hacía amago de echarlo. De hecho, en más de una ocasión se había encontrado a sí mismo en plena comodidad leyendo junto al castaño mientras ambos compartían una taza de té o café.

Hay que aclarar que llegados a este punto, que Derek Hale también era uno de los bichos raros del pueblo.

Claro que gracias a su complexión musculosa, su mirada intimidante, y su gran cantidad de dinero, Derek Hale nunca sería llamado un perdedor público.

Pero bicho raro sí era.

Después de todo nadie podía olvidar que había tenido la mitad del cadáver de su hermana enterrado en su jardín, que había sido sospechoso de homicidio de ésta (_gracias Stiles y Scott_), y que se paseaba por el pueblo con chaqueta de cuero y una panda de adolescentes aún cuando él bien ya estuviera bien grandecito para ser amigo de unos niñatos y que no fuera mal visto.

No que a él le importará la verdad.

Así como tampoco le importo los comentarios que surcaron el pueblo cuando corrió la noticia de que estaba saliendo con el hijo del sheriff.

Derek aún recordaba como una de las tantas tardes de lectura, en la que Stiles había terminado usando sus piernas como almohada. Ninguno sabía cómo habían llegado a ese nivel de confianza, pero se había afianzado aún más después de que el mayor terminará con la caza recompensas, y el castaño con la chica coyote.

Aquella tarde después de horas en los que cada uno estaba en su mundo leyendo, Derek se dio cuenta de que la respiración de Stiles era mucho más tranquila que de costumbre.

Cuando dirigió su vista hacia abajo, pudo notar que el chico se había dormido.

En aquel entonces, Derek quién aún no aceptaba los sentimientos que se habían formado en su interior hace tiempo, no supo a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que le hizo inclinarse y presionar suavemente sus labios sobre los del menor. Ni lo que lo hizo saltar y casi tirar al chico al suelo, cuando esté despertó durante el beso.

Derek había sudado frío, había esperado gritos, sarcasmo y burlas, había esperado cualquier cosa menos que el pálido tuviera hasta las orejas rojas y los dedos tocando sus labios con una sonrisa bobalicona.

Sin embargo y aún después de aquel mágico momento, tuvieron que sobrellevar demasiadas discusiones gracias a la terquedad del mayor para poder decir que estaban en una especie de relación. Stiles había casi perdido todas sus uñas de la ansiedad y estrés que había sufrido para lograr que Derek aceptará sus sentimientos.

Después de estar de acuerdo, solían pasear por la ciudad tomados de manos, pasar las tardes de viernes en casa de alguno de los dos viendo películas o leyendo, y jugaban videojuegos los fines de semana.

Las personas murmuraban cuando les veían pasar. El problemático hijo del sheriff con un ex convicto.

La manada al principio se había sentido incómoda, no es que dieran muestras de afecto a diestra y siniestra, pero si permanecían uno junto al otro en las reuniones y el olor que emitían al estar así los delataba. Temían que el mayor le hiciera daño a Stiles y viceversa. Más de una vez habían hablado con el chico para tratar de entender aquella relación y asegurarse de que nadie estaba con nadie por pena u obligación, decir que a Derek no le había molestado aquello en un principio era decir mentiras.

Al final todos habían aceptado de buena gana su relación, excepto Scott quien aún a veces desconfiaba y se mostraba exageradamente sobreprotector con Stiles.

El sheriff probablemente fue el que sufrió el mayor shock.

Después de todo, descubrir que tú hijo único y menor de edad salía con un hombre lobo mayor por algunos años, podía desconcertar.

La bala que le había metido al mayor era prueba de ello.

Derek había temido que todo aquello hubiera alejado a Stiles, después de todo le había costado muchas guerras internas el salir con el menor. Pero Stiles alegaba que no importaba, que él sólo necesitaba estar juntos, tal y cómo siempre estaban.

Cuando habían pasado ocho meses en aquella simbiosis a la que no le habían puesto nombre, porque sentía que no lo necesitaban, Derek se sentía en las nubes. Ya no fruncía el ceño como de costumbre, gruñía pero no con el mismo enojo de siempre... ¡Y Hasta sonreía joder!

Era la primera relación buena después de Paige que tenía. Y aunque aquella chica del chelo había sido su primer amor, empezaba a pensar que tal vez Stiles fuera el definitivo, aún con el tiempo que llevaban.

Tal vez era cosa de lobos.

Ni siquiera Peter con sus burlas constantes podía arruinar su buen humor.

Una tarde de jueves en la que Derek se encontraba concentrado tratando de pasar un mundo del Mario Karts (juego al que se había vuelto adicto gracias al menor) pudo escuchar como el Jeep de Stiles estacionaba de golpe frente a su edificio. No le prestó mucha atención puesto que el chico solía llegar así cuando había tenido un mal día en el instituto.

La puerta del Loft fue abierta. Stiles dejo su mochila junta a la entrada y camino hasta el sofá bajo la atenta mirada del mayor. Se subió y colocó junto a él para abrazarle y acurrucarse. En aquellos ocho meses Derek había descubierto que el menor era bastante cariñoso y le encantaba recibir mimos.

– Ser un perdedor cuando tú no lo eres, apesta.

– ¿Qué?

Derek puso en pausa el juego, con su mano izquierda tomo de la barbilla a Stiles para poder alzarle el rostro y verle a los ojos, captando la molestia en estos.

– ¿Qué? – volvió a repetir.

Stiles soltó aire en un bufido, y continúo con su mirada de molestia aunque no iba dirigida al mayor.

– Ser un perdedor cuando tú no lo eres, apesta, ¿No funcionan bien tus oídos de lobo?

– Te escuché perfectamente. – Frunció el ceño, el hecho de que quisiera a Stiles, no evitaba que aún le molestará cuando usaba su sarcasmo con é.l – Pero no entiendo qué quieres decir.

Stiles dejo de abrazarlo para ponerse de pie. Comenzó a caminar en círculos mientras jugaba con las manos, o se apretaba el cabello con ellas. Derek le observaba en silencio, conociendo que aquel comportamiento derivaba de cuando Stiles estaba frustrado y no lograba encontrar cómo empezar un monólogo y no dejar a su hiperactividad hablar por él. No que funcionará porque su condición siempre terminaba ganando, pero Derek le dejaba hacer el esfuerzo.

– Detesto a Jackson. – El mayor alzó una ceja. No que el disgusto de Stiles hacia el rubio fuera algo nuevo, aún cuando habían mejorado su relación, pero no entendía a qué venía aquello con el tema anterior. – Sé que ya no es un imbécil… O al menos no tanto, pero a veces lo es en extremo, sobre todo cuando bromea, y seriamente pensé que sus bromas pasarían o se cansaría después de unas semanas pero no… Gran primer beta que viniste a tener. – Se detuvo de su andar en círculos y observó a Derek con las manos en la cadera. Esté solo pudo atinar a volver a alzar una ceja, pidiéndole en silencio que se explicará, porque no estaba entendiendo ni la cuarta parte de todo aquello. Stiles suspiro y volvió a su andar. – Desde que empezamos a salir no para de molestar, siempre es "¿Qué te vio Derek, Stiles?", "Pensé que Derek tenía mejores gustos", "¿Qué hace el perdedor Stilinski con alguien como Derek Hale?"... ¡No lo soporto más!

Stiles se lanzó hacia el puesto del sofá donde había estado antes abrazando al mayor, montando sus piernas y abrazándose a estás, colocando su rostro sobre sus rodillas, su mirada cargada de tristeza. Derek a su lado apretaba los dientes hasta dolerle la mandíbula y los puños hasta dejar los nudillos blancos. Mataría a Jackson.

– Tranquilo, Lydia, Malia y Ethan ya le dieron su merecido... O al menos algo parecido, porque no quisieron que Scott interviniera porque sino probablemente lo mataría, mi chucho a veces no se controla. – Comento cuando observó la reacción de Derek, también rió un poco ante la clara expresión de celos del mayor cuando dejó implícito la sobreprotección de su mejor amigo. Volvió a suspirar. – La mayoría del tiempo lo ignoró, es decir, es sólo Jackson siendo el Jackson de siempre, o de antes, o como sea. Pero últimamente cada vez que salgo escuchó a las personas hablar de nosotros, como si ya no lo hubieran superado, que venga, hasta para mí padre ya es normal que estemos juntos. Y es insoportable algunas veces, aun cuando por mi enfermedad este acostumbrado a llamar la atención. Así que supongo que todo se junto, y simplemente explote. ¡Hasta le grité a Jackson! Tal vez por eso Lydia y Malia casi lo matan cuando me aleje para venir hasta acá. Pero bueno en resumen... Tú eres genial, y yo el bicho raro de siempre, así qué... – Soltó sus rodillas y volvió a abrazarse al mayor, quién le recibió gustoso y le estrecho fuerte en sus brazos. – Ser un perdedor cuando tú no lo eres, y esto que tenemos es genial, y te quiero a rabiar, pero a veces me puede las opiniones de los demás… No quiero decir que terminemos, sólo quería desahogarme, más aún después del último comentario de Jackson.

Derek sintió que se le estrujaba el pecho. Vale, que él sabía que Stiles no era inmune a lo que las personas decían, y su ansiedad no era muy amiga del escrutinio diario, pero una parte de él pensaba que al menor realmente no le importaba. Cómo él mismo había dicho, Stiles estaba acostumbrado a la atención. Pero claro, no sabía que uno de sus amigos, y principalmente aquel chico que había sido su primer beta, también ayudaba al problema.

Acarició suavemente el cabello del menor, y depósito un pequeño beso sobre éste, notando como el olor de tristeza de Stiles se disipaba un poco.

– ¿Sabes qué fue lo que dijo Jackson que finalmente me hizo explotar? – Preguntó en voz baja el chico.

– Cuéntame – Respondió sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.

– Qué era tan perdedor que te avergonzabas de llamarme novio.

Derek agradecía de que a pesar de ser un hombre lobo, los relajantes musculares funcionarán en él, porque iba a necesitar uno del da dolor de mandíbula que tendría por apretar tanto los dientes. Oh sí, definitivamente mataría a Jackson.

– Ya sé que nunca le hemos querido poner nombre a esto... Y que hacerlo no va a cambiar el hecho de que yo sea un perdedor y tú no pero...

– Soy un bicho raro, Stiles. – Le cortó el mayor.

Stiles alzó un poco el rostro para poder verle, pareció meditar algo durante unos segundos.

– Ya, sí, eso lo sé, pero eres... ¿Un bicho raro genial? – torció ligeramente la boca al decirlo.

Derek sonrió.

– Tú también eres un bicho raro. – Stiles rodó los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco.

– Vaya, gracias, esto me está haciendo sentir mejor. – Intento separarse del mayor pero éste le apretó más contra él.

– A lo que me refiero es... ¿Qué importa lo que digan los demás, o Jackson? ¿Qué importa que me vean como alguien genial y a ti no? – Stiles gruñó. – Cuando en realidad sólo somos un par de bichos raros que están enamorados.

Pudo escuchar como el corazón del chico empezaba a latir con demasiada velocidad. Sonrió un poco.

Stiles le observó de hito en hito, sus mejillas empezando a ponerse increíblemente rojas.

– ¿Estás enamorado?

– Después de ocho meses no entiendo por qué es necesaria esa pregunta.

El menor frunció un poco el ceño aún con el sonrojo en su rostro.

– Ya sí, supongo que tienes razón, sólo que... Bueno nunca lo habías dicho.

Derek se encogió de hombros.

– Bueno, nunca pensé que fuera necesario, siempre pensé que lo demostraba. – Observó al menor quién asintió, una sonrisa empezaba a formarse en el rojo rostro. – Pero si tanto te gusta escucharlo, lo diré más seguido. – Oyó la risita de Stiles. – Igual que lo de novio, si te hace feliz escucharlo, yo seré feliz de decírtelo, porque desde luego que así es como te veo.

Derek casi nunca era cursi, no porque no le naciera, sino porque, al igual que casi todo en su relación, Derek pensaba que era mejor las acciones que las palabras. Así que no, casi nunca era cursi, salvo en ciertos momentos como aquel. Pero, aunque le hacía sonreír, empezaba a preocuparse de que fuera una mala idea ya que el corazón de Stiles parecía a punto de sufrir de un infarto de lo rápido que iba.

– Esto... ¿Esto vuelve más oficial nuestra relación de lo que ya lo era? – Esta vez fue el turno del mayor de rodar los ojos.

– Sí Stiles, sí lo hace.

El menor soltó un gritito de emoción y se lanzó a sus labios, uniéndolos en un beso cargado de felicidad y cariño, haciendo reír a Derek en el proceso.

Se besaron durante bastante tiempo, simplemente felices y haciéndole sentir al otro todo el cariño que le tenían, sin profundizar ni volver aquello algo sexual.

Para cuándo se hizo de noche Stiles aviso a su padre que no iría a dormir a casa.

Se encontraba jugando al Mario Karts mientras Derek pedía la cena por teléfono, sintiéndose de alguna forma complacido y completo al observar al mayor dar la dirección para que trajeran la comida.

Cuando terminó la llamada, el hombre lobo se sentó junto a él, rodeándolo los hombros con el brazo y acariciando su cabello, provocándole casi un ronroneo.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

El menor le observó de reojo antes de girar en una curva en el juego, se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

– Ser un perdedor cuando tú no, apesta sí – El mayor alzo una ceja. Stiles rió. - Pero creo que ya no me importa. – Le coloco pausa al videojuego, y bajo la atenta mirada del mayor se colocó de pie para luego sentarse y acomodarse en su regazo. – Después de todo, este perdedor consiguió a Derek Hale.

Derek rió fuerte, haciendo vibrar a Stiles. El mayor abrazo el delgado cuerpo y lo atrajo hacia él en un nuevo y cariñoso beso, sintiendo verdadera felicidad de tener a aquel chico en sus brazos.

Tal vez Stiles sí fuera un perdedor, y eso volviera a Derek también en uno por correlación, pero ser un perdedor no era tan malo si lo eran juntos.


End file.
